Saint Madison
|-|Original= |-|Second Incarnation= |-|Third Incarnation= |-|Fourth Incarnation= Summary Saint Madison is a Meta-Human turned wraith cursed to constantly return to life in a new body upon death. Beginning as the bodyguard for Leon Hayes in the Kilduff Firm, his ability to convert matter to energy, then dispell energy from himself gained the attention of Grave Robber, who brought him back from the dead to act as his minion. However, the arrangement was not long-lived, as Saint ended up killing him, and went on his own as a solo criminal, dying various times in the process. Each death put immense pain on his mind and soul, to the point where his sanity has been drastically whittled down, leaving him an unstable and violent person. Appearance and Personality Saint's appearance varies depending on what body he ends up in. Originally, he was tall and toned, with black hair and green eyes. Currently, he's even taller and more muscular, with tattoos across one arm, and black hair with blue eyes. Due to his apathy towards life, he gives little concern towards fashion. Originally, Saint was more honorable than your average criminal. He felt a great sense of loyalty towards his adopted father, Leon Hayes, and would do anything to protect him and his interests. While he could be headstrong and arrogant, everything he did was ultimately for Leon. However, due to constantly dying but never truly crossing over, his mind has slowly been damaged to the point where each incarnation he appears in is more deranged than the next. Currently, in his fourth incarnation, he has the same mentality of a serial killer with animalistic tendencies, caring not for the lives of anyone, and despising all living things that cross his path. His mental damage has not only affected his social behavior, but his personal behavior as well. One side effect of his psychosis is that when he's not actively looking to fight or kill others, he will obsessively play darts, as a way to cope with still being alive. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil (Formerly Chaotic Neutral) Name: '''Saint Madison (Legally changed from an unknown name) '''Origin: Timeline-1 Gender: Male (Originally, gender depends on body) Age: 25 (Originally, age depends on body) Classification: Wraith (Formerly Meta-Human) Date of Birth: Unknown Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 255 Ibs. (Currently, weight depends on body) Height: '''6'4" (Currently, height depends on body) '''Likes: Violence, Darts Dislikes: Grave Robber, Human Contact, Vegetables Eye Color: Blue (Currently, eye color depends on body) Hair Color: Black (Currently, eye color depends on body) Hobbies: Mercenary work, Darts Values: Leon Hayes, the Kilduff Firm, Grave Robber (All former) Marital Status: Single Status: Alive (Active) Affiliation: Various clients Previous Affiliation: '''The Kilduff Firm, Grave Robber '''Themes: XXX Combat Statistics 7-C | 7-B, due to further energy mastery | 7-B | 7-C | 6-B, with replication Powers and Abilities: * Hakai-Ergokinesis - Saint is able to control energy which is exclusively destructive, only being able to destroy other things. * Energy Assimilation - To gain fuel for his devastating attacks, Saint can absorb anything, be it objects or lifeforms to become energy. * Enhanced Condition - Saint is already incredibly powerful physically, as the more he absorbs, the more his condition enhances. * Special Ops Mastery - Through his training, Saint acquired many special ops tactics, aiding in his skills as an assassin. * Resurrection Roulette - Due to Grave Robber's manipulation, Saint is cursed to come back to life in another body after every death, with a new power. Gained by his second incarnation: * Sensory Scrying - The ability he gained from his first death was being able to use other people's senses as if they were his own. * Instaportation - Sometime after his first death, Saint gained the ability of instant teleportation. * Concrete Detection - He also gained the ability to detect concrete sometime after his first death. Gained by his third incarnation: * Flight - After his seventh death, Saint gained the ability of flight. * Body Heat Camouflage - Saint gained the ability to mask his body heat after his eighth death. * Mathematical Intuition - Saint also gained the ability to thoroughly understand mathematics at some point after his seventh death. Gained by his fourth incarnation: * Physical Augmentation - While he was aware of it before, it wasn't until his fourth incarnation that he used his energy absorption to massively increase his physical abilities. * Fire Mimicry - After his tenth death, Saint gained the ability to mimic fire. * Tendril Generation - Saint gained the ability to generate tendrils from his body at some point after his tenth death. He often uses them for Orifice Invasion. * Replication - The latest power Saint gained was the power to create clones of himself. These clones, however, act more like animals than men, and hunt humans as if they were prey. However, they do follow his instructions. Attack Potency: Town Level | City Level | City Level | Country Level. Speed: Superhuman | Subsonic+ 'in fourth incarnation. 'Lifting Strength: Peak Level | Class 100 'in fourth incarnation. 'Striking Strength: Athlete Level | Large Building Level 'in fourth incarnation. 'Durability: Athlete Level | Large Building Level 'in fourth incarnation. 'Stamina: Above Average '('Unlimited 'as long as he has a reserve of energy to use). 'Range: Standard Melee Range. Higher with energy. Standard Equipment: 'Countless firearms and blades. 'Intelligence: Average Intelligence. Weaknesses: * Durability (First-Third Incarnations) - Until his fourth incarnation, Saint's durability was almost always merely above average a normal human, unless he was actively using his energy to toughen himself. * Instability (Fourth Incarnation) - Saint's sanity by his fourth incarnation has severely thinned, making him unpredictable and difficult to reason with. Feats: '''XXX '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: XXX Key: '''First Incarnation | Second Incarnation | Third Incarnation | Fourth Incarnation '''Note: Other Notable Victories: -XXX Notable Losses: -XXX Inconclusive Matches: -XXX Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Villainous Vulture Characters